Many types of multi-purpose exercise devices have been proposed, and Nautilus and other large bulky and expensive machines are enjoying widespread popularity. However, many persons cannot afford the time or money to visit a health club where the large exercise apparatus is normally found, nor do they wish to set aside a large portion of their living quarters to accommodate such a large and costly apparatus. Accordingly, there is a significant need for a small or compact and versatile exercising apparatus.
With regard to prior patents in the exercise field, attention is directed to N. Wright U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,415, granted Oct. 7, 1980; to C. H. Stoecker U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,802, granted Oct. 23, 1979; and to R. Ruggles U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,588, granted Feb. 22, 1983. Of these patents, the Wright U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,415 is typical of the large size, expensive exercise apparatus of the type mentioned hereinabove. On the other hand, the Stoecker and Ruggles patents are relatively smaller units but suffer from the disadvantages that they are single purpose units, and are not adapted to many different types of exercising as required for a complete and balanced exercise program In addition, all three patents are believed to include resistance arrangements which vary significantly in their resistance with the speed of actuation. This is a significant disadvantage, as it is desirable that a substantially constant resistance force be present despite variations in the speed at which the exercise device is operated.
Accordingly, principal objects of the present invention include first, providing an exercise device which is both compact and versatile, permitting many different types of exercise to be performed; and, secondly, providing a device which has a substantially constant resistance force, despite variations in the speed of actuation of the two arms relative to one another.